


Glitter More

by reginamea



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes glass glitters more than diamonds because it has more to prove" - Terry Pratchett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter More

The clasp of the necklace is worn and frail. It gives easily, at the first tug.

 

“… _what a spectacle_ …”

 

Lady Glinda, weary and disillusioned, watches as the glitter beads clatter to the floor.

Her eyes follow the bouncing of the broken jewelry.   
When she tilts her head down, a whiff of fresh floor polish hits her nostrils and it makes her delicate stomach lurch nauseatingly.

The beads perform a frantic dance at her feet.   
Rolling and rotating around their own axes in a rash pandemonium, out of an in-built imperative, knowing that standstill means death and thus, inevitably, every minute momentum must be relished. 

Beads roll beneath her skirts, hitting her shoes, and she lifts both to watch the pathetic display -- one last uprising, one last doomed attempt at escaping fate. Then gravity demands resignation and they come, finally, to rest. 

Listlessly, she sets her foot back down, taking in the foreign bumps beneath her sole where beads have settled.   
She pushes down, quite forcefully, and satisfaction floods her veins as she feels--more than hears--the beads crack and crunch beneath her shoe. 

Letting her skirts come down, Lady Glinda turns and exits the room, a myriad of colored splinters left shimmering on the floor below her vanity. 

Someone would take care of the mess.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> "Glinda used her glitter beads, and you used your exotic looks and background, but weren’t you just doing the same thing, trying to maximize what you had in order to get what you wanted?" – Gregory Maguire, “Wicked”


End file.
